Le Labyrinthe Préférences Série: Toi Et Moi
by melodyfaitdeshistoires
Summary: Le personnage principale c'est toi. Qui de Gally, Newt, Minho, Thomas, Alby, Frypan (Poele), Winston et Ben sera ton amant préféré ? A toi de choisir tu as toutes les cartes en mains... A voir et donnez vos avis s'il vous plaît. Merci d'avance.
1. Sommaire

Série : Toi + Moi :

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur cette histoire.<p>

La série "Toi et Moi" comporte des préférences sur certains personnages tels que :

1) Gally Newt Minho Thomas

2) Alby, Poele, Wiston, Ben

P.S. : Cette série ne comporte que des passages dans le labyrinthe.

Aucun passage dans la vie réelle.

Une autre série sera là pour ça. Je mettrais les chapitres à jours assez régulièrement.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez un imagine rien que pour vous, contactez moi en mettant :<p>

- le titre (Exemple : La jalousie est un vilain défaut...)

- le nom du personnage à rajouter (Ex : Marie, Lola...)

- le lieu (Ex : Labyrinthe, Bloc, Maison, Plage...)

- l'ambiance (Ex : Triste, Romance, Horreur...)

Je n'en mettrais qu'un à cinq par semaine.

* * *

><p><span>Les chapitres :<span>

- L'arrivée 1/ 2/

- Le premier jour suite arrivée 1/ 2/

- Ton travail dans le bloc 1/ 2/


	2. L'arrivée (1)

**L'arrivée :**

**Gally : **

Le noir complet voila ce que tu vois. Tu t'es réveillée il y a peu de temps, mais un énorme mal de tête t'es parvenu dès ce moment la. Tu as ouvert les yeux doucement en espérant voir quelqu'un mais c'est le noir complet que tu as découvert à ce moment la. Ce qui n'a fait qu'accentuer ton mal de tête. Tu regardes vers le haut et aperçois une sorte de lumière rouge. Tu regardes de plus près et remarques que c'était une sorte de mur illuminé. Tu te tournes sur le côté et vois une grille. Tu es dans une cage. Ta situation te fait énormément peur sur le moment. Tu es dans une boite qui va s'écraser sur un mur. Mais que faire ? Toute sorte de questions te viennent alors à l'esprit. Qui t'as mise dans cette cage ? Pourquoi veut on ta mort ? Qu'as tu fais pour en arriver la ? Tu regardes une nouvelle fois vers le haut et t'aperçois que le choc est proche, très proche. Prise de panique, tu fermes les yeux en espérant pouvoir te réveiller de ce cauchemar. Puis la cage s'arrête brusquement te secouant au passage. Tu te cognes contre une boite puis plus rien ne bouge. Tu ouvres les yeux au mauvais moment, car à ce moment là le mur s'ouvre en deux révélant le ciel qui te fais mal aux yeux. Tu te forces cependant à les laisser ouvert et tu perçois des ombres. Des hommes peut être. La cage secoue un peu et tu devines que quelqu'un vient de sauter à coté de toi. Tu relèves doucement la tête de derrière tes bras et vois un garçon. Il a environ 15-16 ans. Tu le détailles en essayant de ne pas te faire prendre et remarques qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais malheureusement celui-ci te dit :

- Alors ma belle, la vue te plaît ?

Prise de panique tu réponds la première chose qui te passe par la tête avec un sourire.

- Non j'aurais préféré voir un meilleur visage monsieur sourcils.

Tu es alors récompensé de ta phrase par un regard qui aurait pu te glacer le sang si seulement tu n'avais pas peur. Car oui quand tu as peur, tu fais n'importe quoi. Tout autour de vous d'autres garçons vous regardent avec un sourire et certains t'applaudissent même. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Newt :<strong>

Tu ouvres les yeux péniblement et une forte lumière t'aveugles ce qui t'obliges à les refermer directement. Tu te forces à recommencer mais avec plus de douceur cette fois ci. Tu regardes autour de moi et t'aperçois que tu te trouves dans une sorte de cabane en bois. Des produits médicaux recouvrent les étagères faites de planche. Une pression sur ton genoux te fait regarder sur le côté. Et c'est à ce moment la que tu le vois, le garçon le plus beau de ta vie. Enfin d'après ce que tu peut te souvenir. Mais à ce moment précis tu t'aperçois que tu ne sais rien de toi. Ni ton prénom, ni ton âge, tu ne te rappelles même plus de tes proches. Qui es tu ? Comment es tu ? Est ce que tu es une fille plutôt isolée ou as tu plein d'amis ? tu ne sais plus rien et tu es perdu. Le garçon profite de ton trouble pour se réveiller. Il te regarde et écarquille les yeux avant de crier :

- Les gars ! Elle est réveillée !

Tu entends des pas arriver en courant. La porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup et un groupe de garçon s'avance. Ton trouble et cette arrivée te font peur. Si peur que tu te blottis contre le mur. Des larmes commencent à inonder tes joues. Le même garçon qui a crier s'avance alors doucement et te regarde tendrement avant de te dire d'une voix douce.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Je m'appelle Newt et je te promets que je vais te protéger. Allez viens

Il te tends la main mais tu hésites à la prendre. Un cri inhumain te fais bondir sur lui. D'abord surpris il ne fait rien, mais il te rend ton étreinte quelques secondes plus tard. Il te caresse le dos d'une façon réconfortante en te murmurant ces quelques paroles.

- Chut, chut, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour toi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minho : <strong>

Tu coures du plus vite que tu peux. Tu regardes derrière toi et tu vois que le Griffeur te poursuit toujours. Tu tournes sur la droite, puis la gauche et à nouveau la droite. Tu n'en peux plus et une douleur sur ta hanche te fait souffrir mais tu t'efforces pourtant de continuer. Tu grimpes sur le mur à l'aide du lierre et sautes dans le vide pour ensuite te raccrocher au mur d'en face. Tu retombes sur tes pieds et cours un peu plus loin. Tu regardes une nouvelle fois derrière toi et t'aperçois que tu as semé le griffeur. Yes ! Déjà ça de fait. Tu t'appuies contre un mur et reprends ta respiration. Il ne te restes plus que de retourner à la clairière, celle dans laquelle tu t'es faite bannie pour cause de frapper la soi-disante "chef", mais bon elle l'a cherché elle aussi. Tu ne veux pas y retourner mais tu ne vas pas rester dans le labyrinthe toute ta vie, et il est hors de question que tu meurt ici. Tu entends des pas venir vers toi. Tu ne sais pas qui ça peut être mais tu prends un bâton et tu te mets dans une position défensive. C'est à ce moment la que tu les vois, deux ombres d'hommes courant dans ta direction. L'un étant asiatique et l'autre normal. L'asiatique s'approche de toi mais s'arrête à une distance sécuritaire. Tu lui fais peur ? Et bien quelle situation ironique. Tu le détaille du mieux que tu peux en essayant d'oublier ta douleur à la hanche. Il te demande d'une voix autoritaire.

- Qui es tu ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Je répète ma question qui es tu ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

Il te regarde avec un regard dur et répond malgré lui à ta question.

- Pour savoir qui nous allons ramener à la clairière, ça te va comme réponse ? Bon maintenant réponds à ma question. Qui es tu ?

- Toi tu es qui ? Et tu me veux quoi ?

Il soupire et s'avance devant toi avec un air menaçant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Tu lui réponds alors d'une voix espiègle.

-Pour savoir qui va me ramener à la clairière

Il rigole malgré lui et te répond plus doucement.

- Je suis Minho et lui c'est Thomas, nous sommes coureur dans le labyrinthe. Bon maintenant veux tu bien répondre à ma question.

- Je suis (Y/N), enchantée. réponds tu en souriant doucement.

- Alors (Y/N) que fais tu dans le labyrinthe ? te demande t'il d'un coup

- Je me suis faite bannie de la clairière d'ailleurs je ne savais pas qui avait des garçons, vous êtes nouveaux ?

- Euh non, mais nous n'avons jamais vu de fille dans la clairière, je ne comprends pas.

- Jamais vu de fille ? pas possible la clairière est rempli de fille.

- Ce pourrait t'il qu'il y est deux clairière ? je ne sais pas je suis perdu.

Puis d'un coup le fameux Thomas s'approche de vous et te dit d'une voix rassurante.

- Bon alors on te ramène à quelle clairière ? La notre ou la Tienne ?

- La votre si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne veux pas revoir ces pestes.

- D'accord sans soucis, allez en route.

Tu essaies de te lever mais ta douleur à la hanche que t'as réussi à oublier revint d'un seul coup et tu pousses un cri de douleur. Tu réalises alors que tu ne peux pas les suivre. Alerter par ton petit cri les deux garçons se retournent vers toi avec des regards inquiets. Minho s'avance doucement et te prend dans ses bras style princesse.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demandes tu en lui criant presque dessus

- Au cas où ça se voit pas, tu ne peux pas marcher alors je te porte. répond t'il dans un sourire doux.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas : <strong>

Tu entends du bruit autour de toi. Un bruit sourd, tu as l'impression de monter, d'être dans un ascenseur. Tu essaies d'ouvrir les yeux mais tu es comme bloquée, tu ne peux malheureusement pas bouger. Tu te concentres alors sur ce que tu entends. L'endroit dans lequel tu es sens le renfermer. Étant claustrophobe tu commences à paniquer. Des larmes commencent alors à inonder tes joues. D'un coup tu ressens une grande secousse. Elle te fais perdre équilibre et tu te cognes contre des caisses en bois. Plus rien, tu ne ressens plus rien, tu n'entends plus rien. Prise de panique tu te demandes si tu n'es pas morte mais un bruit te fait revenir à la réalité. Quelque chose s'ouvre au dessus de toi et tu entends des voix. Tu essaies de te concentrer sur ce qu'elles disent et tu remarques que se sont des voix d'hommes. Tu arrives à distinguer des mots tels que :

- C'est une fille !

- Elle est chaude ?

- Elle est pour moi celle la !

Tu ressens une secousse à côté de toi, une personne s'approche de toi. Prise de panique tu réussies à bouger. Tu ouvres les yeux d'un coup et tu recules jusqu'à sentir des grilles contre ton dos. Tu regardes tout autour de toi d'une façon perdue. Tu perçois que tu es dans une sorte de boite, un garçon devant toi. Tu regardes vers le haut et vois un groupe de garçons te regarder avec envie. Tu sens les larmes venir, tu fermes les yeux pour essayer de ne pas les faire couler mais ceci ne marche pas, tu fonds alors en larme en te recroquevillant sur toi même. Le garçon de devant toi s'approche, tu le regardes alors plus précisément et vois qu'il se rapproche de toi d'un air menaçant. Il te prends le bras pour essayer des te lever mais tu résiste et essaies de t'éloigner de lui. Sa poigne se fait plus forte sur ton poignet, si forte que tu gémis de douleur et de protestation. Un autre garçon saute alors dans la boite et dis au garçon qui te tenait de te lâcher. Celui-ci le regarde d'un regard froid mais s'exécute tout de même en soupirant. Ton sauveur s'approche doucement de toi et te tends la main. Tu remarques alors qu'il est plutôt mignon, tu rougies doucement en pensant à ça. Il semble le remarquer et ça le fait sourire. Puis il te dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis Thomas. Te rappelles tu de ton prénom ?

Tu ouvres la bouche pour répondre mais tu t'aperçois que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Tu secoues alors doucement la tête en recommençant à pleurer. Thomas s'approche de toi, et te prends dans ses bras. Prise de panique tu ne bouges pas mais tu finis par lui rendre son étreinte en pleurant sur son épaule. Pour te réconforter il te dis alors c'est quelques mots :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, on est tous passé par là. Chut calme toi tout va bien.

Après quelques caresses et quelques mots doux, tu parviens à te calmer. Thomas s'éloigne te lâche alors et te sourit. D'une voix tremblante tu lui demande :

- On est où ?

- Dans la clairière, je suis désolé je ne peux rien te dire d'autre pour le mot.

Il te tends doucement la main. Dans un élan de confiance tu la prends, il te relève et te prend alors dans ses bras. Tu le regarde curieusement et il te répond seulement en souriant.


	3. L'arrivée (2)

**Arrivée :**

**Alby : **

Il fait si froid que tu grelottes dans ton coin. Tu ne vois rien à part quelques lumières bleus qui se reflètent sur la grille. Tu as l'impression de monter dans un ascenseur. Ayant le vertige, tu commences à paniquer. Tu essaies de penser à autre chose, comme tes amis, ta famille mais tu te rends compte que tu ne te rappelles de rien. L'oublie de tes souvenirs accentue ta peur. Mais tu es forte et il hors de question que tu fondes en larmes. Tu contrôles alors ta peur du mieux que tu peux. D'un coup l'ascenseur dans lequel tu penses être s'arrête brusquement. Tu t'appuies contre la grille pour ne pas perdre équilibre. Puis plus rien, l'ascenseur ne bouge plus. Tu respires doucement en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ta respiration. Le froid est toujours la cependant. C'est alors que le mur qui servait de plafond s'ouvre en deux. Tu mets ta tête entre tes bras pour éviter la lumière éblouissante. Tu commences à entendre des voix autour de toi, plus précisément des voix d'hommes. Tu relèves alors la tête et tu vois un groupe d'environ cinquante garçons. Un blond, assez mignon s'avance et saute à côté de toi en te surprenant. Il te tend la main et tu comprends où il souhaite en venir. Tu n'as pas confiance en lui vu que tu ne le connais pas mais tu refuse de rester plus longtemps dans cette boite qui est dans le vide. Tu prends alors sa main et il te tire vers lui avec un sourire.

- Enchanté je suis Newt, le second de ces lieux.

- Enchantée Newt, je te dirais mon prénom plus tard.

Il rigole doucement à ta remarque et se tourne vers les autres garçons qui vous regardent toujours avec insistance. Il leur fait un signe de sa main libre. D'un coup une corde descend à côté de vous. Il s'avance vers celle ci mais tu le devances et grimpes du plus vite que tu peux pour sortir de cette maudite boite. Les garçons rient de ton empressement. Une fois sur la terre ferme, tu te retrouves au milieu du fameux groupe. Ils te regardent tous avec envie mais tu t'en fiche et tu laisse couler.

- Allez au boulot bande de flemmard ! Crie une voix autoritaire

Le groupe se disperse alors et tu perçois que deux garçons restent devant toi. Le premier étant Newt, celui qui t'avait sorti de la boite. Le second par contre tu ne le connaît pas. Il est noir, a un magnifique visage et est assez musclé. Il est torse nu et tu le regarde un peu trop vu que tu commences à voir un sourire moqueur s'installer sur son visage. Il te parle alors.

- Enchanté Grennie, je suis Alby le chef de ces lieux.

- Enchantée Alby, comment m'avez vu appelé ?

- Il te répond alors en rigolant légèrement.

- Grennie, ça veut dire nouvelle dans notre langage. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- A vos ordres commandant. Dis tu en rigolant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poele (Frypan) :<strong>

Tu te réveilles doucement en sentant la nourriture. Tu t'étires dans le lit en ouvrant tes yeux mais la lumière est si forte que ça t'obliges à les refermer directement. Tu te blottis sous la couette à la recherche du noir et d'un peu de chaleur. Un ricanement te fais ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, tu sors de dessous la couette et vois un jeune garçon qui doit avoir dans les 16 ans. Tu le regardes alors de la tête au pieds. Il est noir, possède un visage assez mignon et porte un tablier. De sa main droite il tient un plateau rempli de nourriture. La fameuse nourriture. Il doit s'apercevoir de ta faim car il te tends le plateau en souriant. Tu le prends et commence à manger rapidement. En moins de 10 minutes tu as finis ta nourriture. Il se lève, prend le plateau et le pose sur l'étagère à côté du lit. Il s'approche de toi et te souris. Tu lui souris en retour en le remerciant pour la nourriture. Puis il commence à te parler :

- Salut je suis Frypan mais tu peux m'appeler Poele, c'est mon surnom ici à la clairière

- Salut, je suis (Y/N), ravie de te rencontrer Poele. La clairière c'est quoi exactement ?

- Notre refuge, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'Alby.

- Qui est Alby ?

- Le commandant de la clairière aussi appelé le bloc.

- Très bien si c'est le chef qui le dit.

Il te sourit alors et lève sa main. Il avance doucement sa main de ton visage mais hésite avant de la faire retomber à coté de lui. Il se lève, prend le plateau et te regarde en s'excusant.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Très bien, au revoir Poele.

- Salut (Y/N).

Il se dirige vers la porte, mais avant de partir, se retourne vers toi et te dit timidement.

- J'espère bientôt de revoir, au passage je suis cuisinier.

Tu n'as même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il passe déjà la porte et la referme derrière lui. Et bien quelle étrange journée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winston :<strong>

Tu sors du labyrinthe en courant, tu ne sais pas comment tu es arriver. A vrai dire tu ne sais rien de toi ou de ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans ce labyrinthe poursuivis pas cette créature si dégoûtante à regarder. Tu perçoit des gens te regarder bizarrement, choqués mais tu continues ton chemin sans t'arrêter. Tu regardes derrière toi et t'aperçois que le Griffeur n'est plus là. Tu recommences à courir quand sans faire attention tu percutes quelque chose, une personne apparemment. Tu te retrouves étendu de tout ton long sur lui. Rouge de gêne tu ne sais pas quoi faire mais tu t'enlèves rapidement de dessus lui en marmonnant des excuses. A voir son visage il est aussi gêné que toi. Tu entends des pas derrière toi et des gens apparaissent dans ton champs de vision. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire et la panique te submerge. La fatigue te prends à son tour, et les deux cumulés font que tu t'évanouis sous leurs regards inquiets.

Tu te réveilles quelques instants plus tard dans une sorte de cabane en bois. Un bras est appuyé contre ton ventre. Tu ouvres les yeux doucement et tu aperçois le jeune homme de tout à l'heure profondément endormi contre ton lit. Tu profites qu'il dorme pour pouvoir le détaillé de plus près. Même si tu avais remarqué tout à l'heure qu'il était mignon, tu peux maintenant dire qu'il est magnifique. Il est brun, les yeux marrons dorés, assez mince mais musclé. En le regardant tu es prise de panique, ces mains rouges de sang. Dans un mouvement brusque tu t'éloignes de lui. Il se réveille doucement, se frottant les yeux, tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser qu'il est mignon mais une voix dans ton esprit de dit que c'est un meurtrier, qu'il te veut du mal. Il te regarde ensuite, il s'approche de toi mais tu recules. Il ne comprends pas ta réaction et te demande ce qui ne vas pas tu lui réponds alors d'une voix tremblante.

- Vas tu me tuer ?

- Non pourquoi dis tu ça ? je ne comprends pas.

- Tes mains. C'est du sang dessus n'est ce pas

- Oui en effet mais laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Non ne m'approches pas, tu vas me tuer je le sais.

Tu es prises d'une énorme panique. Il tente de mettre ses mains sur tes épaules mais tu recules jusqu'à être coller au mur. Il te regarde alors tristement mais s'éloigne tout de même de toi. Il s'assoit sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Il tente une nouvelle fois de t'expliquer.

- Le sang sur mes mains. C'est du sang d'animal.

- Mais bien sûr. Comment pourrais je te croire ?

- Je suis trancheur.

- Trancheur d'humains ?

- Mais non d'animaux, c'est moi qui les découpe pour qu'on les mange par la suite.

- Ah d'accord… Ahhh mais c'est horrible les pauvres bêtes.

Il rigole doucement et s'éclaircit la voix d'un seul coup.

- Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Winston. Te rappelles tu de ton prénom ?

- Non je suis désolé. déclarai je timidement

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas on était tous comme ça au départ.

- Qui ça tous ?

- Nous les Gladers.

- Les quoi ?

- Quand tu es arrivé tu as du voir des gens n'est ce pas ?

- Oui en effet, et ?

- Et bien nous nous appelons entre autres les gladers. Car ici nous somme au refuge.

- Le quoi ?

- Entre ces quatre murs se trouve le bloc, le refuge. dit il en soufflant.

- Ah d'accord...Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec toutes mes questions.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne m'embêtes pas.

Un long silence se fait alors ressentir avant que tu n'entendes quelqu'un crier dans la chambre d'à côté. Prise de panique tu te blottis rapidement sous la couette. Wiston te regarde et remarque que la peur te submerges. Il te tends alors la main et te dit en souriant :

- Tu veux venir te balader avec moi autour du bloc ?

Tu hoche alors doucement la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Tu mets ta main dans la sienne et c'est comme ça que vous sortez de l'infirmerie. Main dans la main.

**Ben :**

Ça fait de longues minutes que tu cours dans le labyrinthe cherchant la sortie. Un bruit sourd te fais grimacer, la fermeture des portes. Tu t'arrête alors doucement en pensant à la clairière. Un triste sourire s'installe sur ton visage quand tu penses à Marie. Une jeune femme blonde d'environ 13 ans. Voila maintenant des heures que les griffeurs étaient rentré dans la clairière dévastant tout sur leur passage. Tout le monde était mort et toi tu t'étais échappée en espérant survivre. Mais maintenant tu te retrouves seule, peureuse dans le noir en te préparant mentalement à passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Tu te prépares à mourir car tu sais que personne n'a jamais survécu une nuit dans ce fameux labyrinthe. Tu recommences à marcher prudemment quand tu perçois une ombre un peu plus loin. Une ombre d'homme. Tu te rapproches doucement de lui quand tu perçoit un griffeur s'approcher lui aussi. Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Un homme va mourir devant toi. Le garçon est comme tétanisé en répétant des "non" et des "je suis désolé". Prise d'un élan de détresse, tu cours vers lui. Le garçon entendant des pas se retourne alors vers toi comme choqué. Tu passes à côté de lui et lui prends la main en l'incitant à te suivre. Non tu n'es pas suicidaire mais une seconde à sa place tu as vu ta petite soeur Marie. Il te suit et vous courrez main dans la main cherchant un moyen de semer le Griffeur. Tu te retournes et le vois de plus en plus proche. Tu tourne alors sur ta droite puis sur la gauche et une nouvelle fois sur la droite. Tu ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu arrives finalement à le semer. Tu te retournes alors vers le garçon, qui s'assoit par terre essoufflé. Tu le regardes de plus près et t'aperçois que tu viens de sauver un mec plutôt mignon. Il se lève doucement et se rapproche de toi. Tu le regardes timidement pendant que lui regarde le sol. Au moment où il lève les yeux tu t'aperçois que ceci sont rouges. Merde, tu viens de sauver un mordu. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire tu es comme tétanisée. Il s'approche de toi d'un air menaçant. A la dernière seconde tu prends tes jambes à ton coup et tu t'en vas en criant. Il te rattrape quelques mètres plus loin et te plaques contre le mur. Il agrippe la main à ton cou et la serre. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tes forces te quittent, tu penses à ta mort, morte par la main du mec que tu viens de sauver, assez ironique hein. Puis au moment ou tu vois la mort arriver, ses yeux changent de couleur, il écarquille les yeux et te lâche soudainement. N'ayant plus aucune force tu te laisses tomber contre le mur. Il te regarde timidement en s'excusant.

- Je suis profondément désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'étais plus moi même.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Une amie a moi s'était aussi faite piquer.

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est morte malheureusement...tout le monde est mort d'ailleurs...saccagés par ces monstres...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Tu relèves alors la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et tu t'effondres en pleurant...

- Pourquoi pleures tu ? Que se passe t'il ? demande t'il inquiet.

- Ils...Les Griffeurs...Mes amis...Morts...

En entendant ta phrase pas très clair, un déclic se fait dans sa tête. Il n'a certes pas tout compris mais en entendant les mots "griffeurs", "morts" et en te voyant cet état, il prend la décision de t'emmener à la clairière. Il te prend alors dans ses bras en te chuchotant des mots doux dans l'oreille tel que : "Chut, tout va bien, je suis la..."

Tu commences à te détendre dans ses bras mais tu relèves brusquement ta tête vers lui quand une question surgit dans ta tête. Il te regarde alors curieusement.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je suis Ben, enchanté...


	4. Le premier jour suite de l'arrivée (1)

**Le premier jour suite arrivée : **

**Gally :**

Gally s'approche de toi et te prend la main avant de te tirer vers lui. Ayant beaucoup de force, qu'il ne maîtrise d'ailleurs pas, tu atterris dans son torse. Quel torse musclé d'ailleurs. En pensant à ça, tu commences à rougir, ce qu'il remarque malheureusement. Il te dis alors en ricanant .

- Alors on fait moins la maligne maintenant.

Cette phrase te fais reprendre tes esprits et tu le repousses assez brusquement en le regardant d'un regard dur. Gally perd alors son sourire, il se tourne vers les autres garçons et leur fait un signe de la main. En un instant une corde atterrit devant vous. Il te prend alors brusquement le bras et te mets devant la corde. Ne comprenant pas, tu le regarde avec un regard perplexe.

- Tu veux peut être que je te portes aussi. Allez monte.

- Oh ça va calme.

Tu fais alors comme il te l'a demandé et commences à grimper. Du haut, certains garçons commencent à te tirer. Une fois sur le sol, tu te retrouves face à des prédateurs qui te regardent comme un morceau de viande. Tu commences à te sentir gênée sous leurs regards insistants. Une personne s'approche en les regardant méchamment. Tu te rends compte que ton sauveur est Gally. Et bien quelle situation ironique. Il se met devant toi et te demande ton prénom, ce à quoi tu ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Les larmes commencent à venir en pensant au fait que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Et c'est à ce moment la que le changement se fait. Gally s'avance vers toi et par surprise te prend dans ses bras. Tu ne sais d'abord pas quoi faire face à ce changement d'attitude. Mais tu te reprends finalement après quelques secondes et lui rends son étreinte. Vous entendez autour des vous les autres garçons siffler. Tu recommences à rougir mais cette fois ci Gally sourit gaiement avant de te lâcher et de regarder les autres garçons d'un regard dur. Une voix autoritaire s'exclame de loin :

- Allez au boulot bande de fainéant !

Le groupe commence alors à s'éparpiller pour aller travailler. Tu vois que trois personnes restent devant toi. Le garçon qui t'avait aidé à monter, un blondinet assez mignon et un grand gaillard noir. Le noir s'avance vers toi et commence à te parler en te présentant les deux garçons puis lui même. Alors comme ça le blondinet s'appelle Newt, celui qui t'as aidé Gally, et le chef Alby. Alby continue à parler mais tu préfères ne pas écouter ce qu'il raconte, tu te concentres plus sur le garçon nommé Gally qui faut bien avoué est super mignon. Sous ton regard insistant il commence à rougir. Tu souris alors et continue histoire de l'embêter. Quand tout à coup tu vois une main qui s'agite dans ton champs de vision. Tu regardes le propriétaire de cette main : Alby. Ah mince tu l'avais complètement oublié lui. Tu le regarde alors et il recommence à te parler avec une voix un peu plus autoritaire qu'au début.

- Tu écoutais ce que je te disais ?

- Euh non désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

Tu commences alors à rougir de honte. Gally qui l'a bien sûr remarqué rigole de ton comportement. Tu lui lances un regard noir puis te concentres sur Alby une nouvelle fois. Celui ci à un air dépité sur le visage. Il souffle d'agacement et se tourne vers les deux garçons.

- Gally, tu t'occupes de la nouvelle, vu que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. dit il en faisant allusion aux regards entre lui et toi.

- Très bien allez c'est partie Grennie. dit Gally en te faisant signe de le suivre.

Tu le suis donc docilement pour éviter de te faire encore plus remarqué. Celui ci marche assez vite et tu ne te gènes pas pour lui faire savoir. Ce qu'il répond par une voix mécontente :

- Tu as cas marcher plus vite.

- Non c'est impossible, pour te suivre je dois courir.

- Bah cours alors.

Tu le regardes avec un regard noir. Sachant qu'il est allé trop loin, il commence à ralentir et commence à te présenter des excuses auxquelles tu ne réponds pas. Il souffle alors et décide de te faire visiter le bloc.

- Bon la visite guidée commence. Alors ici nous sommes dans le bloc ou la clairière comme tu préfères. Je vais te la faire découvrir…(il regarde sa montre)... et nous avons 2 heures allez c'est parti.

Il commences a t'amener vers une cabane en bois. Il ouvre la porte et te regardes. Tu peux voir ici des tonnes de médicaments sur les étagères. Tu devines que tu te trouves dans une sorte d'infirmerie, ce qu'il te confirme d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard. Vous reprenez votre chemin, vous vous arrêtez devant un autre cabanon qui est ce coup-ci plus grand que l'autre dans lequel se trouve des hamacs. Il te précise que vous vous trouvez dans le dortoir. La visite continue est c'est comme ça que tu découvre la tour de guet, la cuisine, le feu de camp, le cabanon pour les coureurs et le gnouf. Vous vous arrêtez devant deux grandes portes ouvertes dans un un mur. Il te dit alors d'une voix plus sévère :

- Ces portes que tu vois c'est le labyrinthe. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autres pour le moment a part une chose. Ne passe jamais ces portes tu pourrais en mourir. Ici dans le bloc nous avons 3 règles. 1) Le travail est important demain tu commenceras à en chercher. 2) Ne frappe jamais un autre gladers, nous, habitants du bloc. 3) Ne franchi jamais ces portes, seuls les coureurs sont autorisés à le faire. Tu as compris ?

Tu réponds alors d'une voix timide causé par la peur :

- Oui, oui compris.

Voyant qu'il t'a fait peur, il reprends alors d'une voix plus douce :

- Bon allez viens on va manger

Et c'est comme ça que ta vie au bloc commence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Newt :<strong>

Newt commence à s'écarter de toi et regarde les autres gladers. Un grand garçon, noir, s'approche du lit délicatement et commences à te parler assez gêné ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre en sachant que tu es fille, la première apparemment.

- Euh… Salut je suis Alby. dit il en se grattant derrière la nuque.

- Bonjour. réponds tu timidement

- Euh...Te rappelles tu de ton prénom ?

La question te fais rappeler l'oublie de ta mémoire, et c'est comme ça que des larmes reviennent à tes yeux. Alby se rend compte que tu vas bientôt pleurer et ne sais pas quoi faire face à ça. Il essaie alors de te réconforter

- Non ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave au moins tu as oublié tous tes mauvais souvenir ça c'est bien..

Mais il échoue malheureusement et les larmes commencent à perler sur tes joues. Newt s'avance alors vers toi et te sers dans ses bras en te chuchotant des mots.

- Chut tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas on est tous passé par là, ça va allez mieux au fil du temps. Allez repose toi je reste la d'accord ?

Tu hoches doucement la tête et t'allonges confortablement dans la couette en regardant les autres. Newt se retourne vers les garçons et leur demande de partir. Ce qu'ils font avec beaucoup de regret. Newt te regarde tendrement et s'assoit sur la chaise à coté de ton lit, il te souris doucement. Tu fermes alors les yeux sereines que quelqu'un reste avec toi.

Quelques heures plus tard tu te réveilles en sentant de la nourriture. Tu ouvres alors doucement les yeux et tu vois Newt avec un un plateau repas sur les genoux. Tu le regardes manger et ton ventre gargouille. Il lève alors les yeux vers toi et te donne une assiette en rigolant légèrement. En quelques minutes tu as terminé ton repas. Newt te regarde en souriant avant de te prendre l'assiette. Il te dit alors d'une voix tendre :

- Alors Grennie on avait si faim que ça ?

- Grennie ?

- Oui nouvelle dans notre argot.

- Ah d'accord… euh oui assez on va dire.

Il rigole alors doucement avant de se lever. Il prends les deux assiettes et se dirige vers la porte. A peine a t'il poser la main sur la poignée que tu l'interrompt en lui demandant où il va. Ce à quoi il te réponds :

- Poser les assiettes dans le réfectoire, pourquoi ?

- Peux tu rester s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

- Bah je dois poser les assiettes mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi.

Tu hoches alors la tête et t'empresses de sortir du lit, tu manques de t'étaler mais il te rattrape juste à tant. Il rigole et te prends doucement la main avant de reprendre les assiettes et de sortir du cabanon.

Vous vous retrouvez tous les deux dans la nuit. Tu remarques que tout le monde dors et que vous êtes les seuls à être réveiller. Il prend alors une torche qui était accroché au mur et vous avancez prudemment vers un autre cabanon qui doit être le réfectoire. Vous entrez et Newt pose les assiettes avant de se diriger vers un panier où il prend une pomme. Il te regarde doucement avant de te demander si tu en veux une, ce à quoi tu réponds par un hochement de tête. Il te lance alors la pomme et tu la rattrape assez facilement. Vous sortez tous les deux et marchez vers le feu de camps, il s'assoit sur un rondin de bois et tu fais la même chose. Il commence à prendre la parole en chuchotant.

- Bon alors aujourd'hui on a pas trop le temps de visiter mais je vais quand même te dire les règles de bases.

- Tu hoches doucement la tête en attendant la suite.

- Bon alors ici, on se trouve dans le bloc. Les garçons qui dorment…(en désignant le bâtiment rempli de hamacs)... s'appellent les gladers. Ici on à 3 règles très importantes, la première est que des demain tu commenceras à travailler, exactement comme nous. Il y a plusieurs métiers mais eux je te les dirais demain. La seconde règle est que tu ne dois en aucun cas frapper un autre gladers. Et enfin la dernière et la plus importante, tu ne dois en aucun cas franchir les portes du labyrinthe.

Tu essaies alors de voir cette fameuse porte, te voyant en train de les chercher il te coupe alors dans ton examination des lieux.

- Non ne les cherches pas elles s'ouvrent le matin à 07:00 et se referme le soir. Bon revenons on à ce que je te disais, tu ne dois en aucun cas les franchir sous peine de passer un jour dans le gnouf…( en désignant un petit cabanon)...Les seules personnes autorisés à y aller sont les coureurs.

- Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose mais tu dois juste savoir que c'est très dangereux.

- Très bien je n'irais pas alors.

Vous regardez tous les deux le feu en silence. Tu penses à ce que Newt viens de te dire, le labyrinthe à l'air dangereux mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander pourquoi il a si peur. Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère tu décides de lui en parler un autre jour. Vous continuez dans le silence quand ton bâillement lui fait tourner la tête vers toi, tu le regardes en souriant doucement. Il te rend ton sourire avant de parler doucement.

- Bon allez il est temps d'aller se coucher, je t'accompagnes à l'infirmerie et je vais dormir moi aussi.

Tu hoches alors la tête doucement et vous vous levez pour aller dormir. Comme convenue Newt t'accompagnes à l'infirmerie, il s'apprête à aller dormir lui aussi quand tu lui demandes d'une voix peureuse :

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit, je ne me sens pas de rester seule.

- Sans soucis, allez on rentre il commence à faire froid.

Vous rentrez alors tous les deux une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie, tu te couches sous la couette quand Newt va pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Tu lui dis alors :

- Allez viens, tu vas quand même pas dormir sur la chaise.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger.

- Ça ne me dérange pas puisque c'est moi qui te le proposes.

Il te sourit alors doucement et s'approche du lit. Tu lui ouvres la couette et il se met à coté de toi. A la recherche de chaleur, tu te colles à lui et vous finissez tous les deux enlacés. Et c'est comme ça que se passe ta première nuit, enlacé avec ton sauveur. Quelle drôle d'histoire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minho :<strong>

Minho et Thomas courent doucement en sachant que Minho t'as dans les bras, ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures et tu commences à t'assoupir quand tu vois des garçons vous attendant dans la clairière. Ils paraissent tous choqués mais la douleur et la fatigue prennent le dessus. Tu t'évanouis alors dans les bras de minho. La seule phrase que tu es capable d'entendre est la voix de Minho disant :

- Clint, Jeff, elle à besoin d'aide d'urgence !

Tu te réveilles quelque heures plus tard, dans un lit, tu ne sais pas où tu trouves mais tu vois deux garçons s'activant autour d'une personne. Tu commences à enlever la couette et à te lever quand quelqu'un te remarques et cri d'une grosse voix :

- Elle est réveillée, allez prévenir Alby

Tu ne sais pas qui est Alby, mais tu supposes que c'est le chef vu que tout le monde à l'air de le craindre. Mais tu t'en fiches cependant et te rapproches de la personne qui attirait tous les regards avant qu'elle ne crie. Il s'avère que c'est Minho, tu te rapproches alors le plus vite possible en demandant aux gens de s'écarter. Ce qu'ils font en bronchant un peu. Tu t'assoie doucement sur le coté de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser, tu passe une main sur son front pour savoir si il a de la fièvre et pas de chance, son front est brûlant. Tu demandes alors d'une voix autoritaire aux autres garçons :

- Il lui arrive quoi ?

- Il s'est ouvert à la jambe, et crie de douleur de puis tout à l'heure.

Sans savoir comment, tu entres dans la peau d'une autre personne,docteur peut être, tu ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tes souvenirs te font sans doute faire des choses que tu ignores, tu te tourne alors vers les garçons encore présent et leur demande de t'apporter du vinaigre blanc, du fil, une aiguille de l'eau et un papier. Ce qu'ils font sans hésiter ne sachant pas quoi faire, tu mets ta main dans les cheveux de minho en attendant qu'ils arrivent. A voir son visage il est vraiment dans la douleur et ça te fait mal au cœur. Les garçons arrivent quelques minutes plus tard avec tout ce que tu as demandé. Tu prend alors un bout de papier, l'imbibe dans de l'eau et lui mouille le front en espérant que la chaleur s'arrête. Tu demandes à quelqu'un de lui tenir pendant que tu fermes sa plaie. Un jeune homme se porte volontaire et tu peux alors te concentrer sur sa plaie à la jambe. Tu peux voir qu'elle n'est pas profonde, ce qui te fait pousser un soupire de soulagement. Tu prends un autre morceau de papier et mets du vinaigre dessus.

- Attention ça va piquer

Et d'un coup tu appliques le morceau de papier sur la plaie. Minho se met à hurler de douleur et devant ces cris si déchirant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Tu te dépêches de finir pour écourter sa douleur mais tu sais cependant que le plus dur est à venir, recoudre la plaie est le plus douloureux surtout sans anesthésie. Mais tu te lances, tu prends le fil, le met dans l'aiguille et tu commences à lui recoudre la plaie sous ses cris qui se font de plus en plus fort. Une fois finis tu te rends compte que des larmes coulent encore sur tes joues, tu les essuies d'un revers de main. Tu demandes aux garçons de partir, car Minho a besoin d'espace pour reprendre ses esprits. La plus part des garçons partent sauf un, il s'avance doucement vers toi et te dis d'une voix calme et pleine de gratitude.

- Déjà merci pour se que tu viens de faire c'était assez impressionnant

- Y a pas de quoi c'est normal

- Je suis Alby, te souviens tu de ton prénom ?

- Oui (Y/N), Thomas et Minho m'ont rencontré dans le labyrinthe.

- Très bien, viens vers la s'il te plaît.

Tu t'approches doucement et te rends compte que la douleur que tu avais réussi à oublier à ta hanche revient en force. Tu gémis de douleur en t'effondrant sur le sol. Alby te rattrape de justesse et te pose sur le lit avant de te dire.

- Ne forces pas trop où ta blessure risque de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête avant de te coucher sous la couette. Tu le regardes et lui souris en signe de gratitude. Avant de partir il se tourne vers toi et dit :

- Je te poserais des questions demain en attendant repose toi.

Il passe alors la porte te laissant seule avec Minho. Tu le regardes en souriant et en pensant à ces cris tu recommences une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard un gémissement sort de sa bouche, il commence à se réveiller. Tu t'assoies alors sur ton lit pour pouvoir le regarder. Il lève les yeux vers toi et ses yeux te choquent, l'émotion qu'il laisse paraître est l'inquiétude. Il vient de sortir d'une grande blessure et la seule chose à laquelle il pense est si tu va bien. Et bien quelle situation ironique. Tu lui souris alors doucement et il te rends directement ton sourire avant de commencer à parler d'une voix douce :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui ça va moi, mais toi tu n'as plus mal ?

- Si un peu, mais ça passe. Au fait merci pour ce que tu as fais.

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il te souris alors doucement avant de bailler et de te dire qu'il va dormir. Étant toi aussi fatigué tu comprends tout à fait, tu te tournes de façon à lui tourner le dos. Juste avant de dormir tu entends une phrase :

- Bonne nuit et encore merci

Tu souris alors et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas : <strong>

Thomas sort alors de la boite avec toi dans ses bras. Il te remets sur le sol en souriant, toujours choquée tu lui rends son sourire après quelques secondes. Tu regardes autour de toi et te rends compte que les garçons te regardent pour la plupart avec intérêt. Thomas se sentant un peu comme ton protecteur les regarde avec un regard dur. Une voix autoritaire interrompt alors ce moment assez gênant.

- Allez bande de tocards au boulot !

La plupart des garçons s'éclipse pour aller travailler sauf un grand gaillard noir qui s'approche de toi et de Thomas. Il te regarde alors avec un regard doux avant de se tourner vers Thomas et de lui demander de s'occuper de toi. Thomas hoche alors la tête gaiement. Il se tourne vers toi et te dit de le suivre, ce que tu fais sans hésiter. Il te montre tout d'abord deux grandes portes ouvertes dans un mur, il te regarde et te dit d'un air fier :

- Ça c'est le labyrinthe, c'est la où je travaille. Mais c'est très dangereux et tu ne dois en aucun prétexte sortir du bloc. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

- Oh c'est mignon. dis tu en rigolant

- Oh ça va ne te moque pas.

Vous vous regardez et éclatez de rire tous les deux en même temps. Il se reprend quelques secondes plus tard et vous continuez à marcher, toi en le suivant bien entendu. Pendant que vous marchez, tu t'entraves sur tes pieds et commences à tomber par terre. Tu t'attends au choc quand finalement des bras te rattrape, tu regardes ton sauveur et te rends compte que c'est encore une fois Thomas. Il te sourit et te remets sur tes pieds avant de te prendre par la main. Tu le regardes avec un regard rempli d'incrédulité au quel il répond avec un sourire :

- C'est pour pas que tu ne retombes.

Il te fait un clin d'œil et vous recommencez à marcher main dans la main. Il t'emmène ensuite dans tous les autres coins du bloc, le gnouf pour les vilains pas sages, le réfectoire pour manger, l'infirmerie pour les non prudents, la cabane des cartes pour les coureurs et la tour de guet pour les espions. Toi tu te classes plutôt dans la dernière catégorie. Thomas aussi d'ailleurs car il te fait monter avec lui. Une fois en haut vous vous asseyez à côté. Il recommence à te parler.

- C'est mon endroit préféré dans le le bloc.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Car d'ici tu as l'impression de tout maîtriser, de tout voir et ça me permet de réfléchir.

- Je pense que ça va être le mien aussi. dis tu en rigolant

Il te regarde doucement et commence à rigoler avant de s'arrêter et de te regarder avec plus de sérieux cette fois ci. Il recommence à parler mais plus froidement.

- Écoute, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Ici dans le bloc nous avons 3 règles principales, je t'ai déjà parlé de la première, le labyrinthe, ne jamais y entrer. La seconde c'est que tu ne dois jamais frapper un autre gladers. La troisième c'est que tu dois travailler ici, personne ne glande. Des demain tu chercheras un travail et nous établirons une conférence pour savoir à quel travail nous t'établirons.

- Il y a quoi comme travail ?

- Alors il y a les medjaks, les médecins, les trancheurs qui coupent la viande, les torcheurs qui s'occupent de nettoyer, les cuisiniers qui font les repas, les constructeurs qui construisent les bâtiments et enfin les coureurs qui vont dans le labyrinthe pour chercher une sortie. Tu penses être quoi toi ?

- J'aimerais bien être un coureur.

- Tu rigoles j'espère.

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Et alors tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'aller dans le labyrinthe parce que je suis une fille ?

- Non écoute...je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. dit il d'un air gêné.

Tu te tiens immobile dans le choc. Thomas vient de te dire une phrase magnifique mais tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Tu te reprends quelques secondes après et tu lui réponds d'une voix douce :

- Oh c'est trop mignon Thomas.

Il te regarde d'un aire gêné, tu t'avances vers lui et le prends dans tes bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Tu vois qu'il te regarde avec les joues rougies. Te rendant compte de ton geste, tu vas pour t'éloigner mais Thomas te retiens par le poignet et te prend lui aussi à son tour dans tes bras. Tu te laisses faire et tu te mets contre lui. A ce moment il te murmure ces quelques paroles :

- Heureusement que tu es là, c'est bizarre mais en peu de temps je tiens énormément à toi.

Tu te repose contre lui et c'est comme ça que vous vous endormez tous les deux, enlacés en haut de la tour de guet.


	5. Le premier jour suite de l'arrivée (2)

**Le premier jour suite arrivée :**

**Alby : **

Alby se joint rapidement à ton rire avant de te regarder tendrement et de te faire un clin d'œil, ce à quoi tu réponds en souriant. Il se tourne alors en souriant vers Newt et lui demande de s'occuper de toi, ce à quoi Newt réponds par un hochement de tête. Alby se tourne alors vers toi et te dit d'une voix douce :

- On se retrouve plus tard Grennie

Tu le regardes alors partir vers un cabanon et souris en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Newt te regarde et t'enlève de tes pensées en ricanant légèrement. Tu le questionnes du regard, voyant ton incompréhension il t'explique alors :

- Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour ce cher Alby ?

- Non n'importe quoi, je ne le connais même pas.

Il te sourit alors faisant comme ci il te croyait mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux, car il te regarde avec un air moqueur. Tu repenses à ce que viens de te dire Newt, non tu n'aimes pas Alby, tu ne le connais même pas, c'est impossible. Tu es toujours dans tes pensées quand une main se met devant ton champs de vision, tu regardes alors le propriétaire de cette main : Newt.

Il te regarde en souriant et te dis d'une voix douce :

- Allez Miss, c'est l'heure de la visite.

Tu lui rends alors son sourire et c'est comme ça que Newt commences à te faire visiter la clairière. Pendant cette petite visite improvisée tu prends le temps d'observer le bloc. Et tu te rends compte que malgré son air autoritaire, stricte et triste, la nature a repris le dessus. Des petites fleures jonchent le sol à coté d'un petit cabanon, tu remarques aussi un petit potager bien organisé. Tu peux y voir des tomates, des courgettes, des concombres et pleins d'autres fruits et légumes. Certains garçons s'activent d'ailleurs dans ce potager. Tu regardes sur ta gauche et vois une sorte de ferme, des cochons, des poules et même une vache se promènent dans leurs enclos faits de bois. Un petit bâtiment rouge se tient à côté de cette ferme et c'est d'ailleurs là que Newt t'emmène en premier lieu. Avant de rentrer il te dit d'une voix écœuré :

- Alors la c'est le lieu de travail des trancheurs dont Wiston est le gardien. Ici ils découpent la viande pour que nous puissions nous nourrir. Je ne vais pas rentrer mais si tu veux y aller vas y, je t'attends ici.

Voyant son regard écœuré, tu préfères ne pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans ce bâtiment.. Avant de partir tu te dirige alors vers l'enclos des poules et les regardes s'activer. Newt te poses une main sur l'épaule et te demande de le suivre. Tu le fais alors sans broncher. Vous vous dirigez ensuite vers un autre bâtiment, encore une fois fait de bois, mais plus grand que le premier. De là où tu es tu peux voir des hamacs, tu supposes donc que c'est le lieu où tout le monde dort. Ce que Newt te confirme quelques secondes après avec cette phrase :

- Ici se trouve la Homestead, c'est là que nous dormons, bon certes les hamacs ne sont pas luxe mais on y dort quand même assez bien. Je pense que tu ne dormiras pas avec nous.

Devant ton regard apeuré il te dit alors :

- Non tu ne seras pas seule mais tu auras ta chambre au second étage avec tous les matons.

- Matons ?

- Oui les chefs de chaque travail y comprit moi et Alby.

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête et un sourire te vient en pensant à Alby. Newt le remarquant te dis alors d'une voix moqueuse en rigolant légèrement.

- C'est si passionnel entre vous ?

Tu lui réponds alors en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Ce à quoi il répond en faisant semblant d'avoir mal. Vous vous regardez et vous éclatez de rire en même temps.

Il t'indique ensuite de le suivre, mais cette fois ci plus dans la bonne humeur, c'est moins froid entre vous. La visite continue et c'est comme ça que quelques heures plus tard, tu connais les moindres recoins du bloc, Newt étant d'ailleurs un très bon guide. Celui ci a du partir rejoindre d'autres blocards. Tu te promènes alors seule dans la nuit quand quelqu'un te prend par la main. D'abord surprise tu émets un petit cri mais une main se place rapidement sur ta bouche. Tu lèves les yeux et tu vois Alby te souriant légèrement. Tu vas pour lui demander qu'est qu'il désire quand il te coupe en te disant cette simple phrase :

- Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Toujours ta main dans la sienne, il te tire vers la forêt. Vous commencez à passer quelques arbres quand il s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers toi. Il te regarde avec un air sérieux et te dis doucement.

- Ce que tu vas voir, tu ne le répètes et ne le montre à personne. Compris ?

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête, et il te sourit tendrement avant de continuer à marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard vous arrivez ensuite vers un champs, tu peux voir de belles fleurs joncher le sol. Il te lâche alors la main et se dirige vers un arbre tu le suis doucement. Une fois devant il te demande de monter, ce que tu fais sans une once d'hésitation, il monte derrière toi t'empêchant de tomber. Une fois en haut vous arrivez sur une plate forme faite de bois. Vous allongez tous les deux en regardant le ciel, de là vous pouvez y voir des étoiles, étrange en sachant que de l'autre côté du bloc aucune étoile n'est visible. Vous plongez alors tous les deux dans le silence avant que tu ne le brise d'une voix douce.

- Alby, pourquoi ne pas vouloir montrer cet endroit aux autres ?

Il te répond alors doucement en te regardant :

-Car c'est mon endroit secret, l'endroit où j'aime me relaxer, ne plus penser à rien et regarder les étoiles. Tu sais ma position de chef me permet de souffler très rarement et c'est dans cet endroit que personne ne connaît que je me sens moi même.

- Alors pourquoi me le faire partager à moi ?

- Parce que…A dire vrai je ne sais pas, mais j'avais besoin de te le faire partager. Et tu malgré le fait que je ne te connaît pas encore, tu m'as l'air d'une bonne personne.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein de bonnes personnes ici.

- Oui c'est vrai mais tu as quelque chose en plus.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête et te rapproches de lui. Prise d'une audace inconnue tu le prends dans tes bras, quelques secondes après tu sens ses bras te serrer contre lui. Vous continuez alors de regarder le ciel cette nuit la, tous les deux enlacés.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poele (Frypan) :<strong>

Couché depuis plusieurs heures, tu as besoin de bouger. Tu t'assoies alors dans le lit en inspectant la pièce. Une cabane faite de bois, rien d'extraordinaire. Des fioles de toutes les couleurs sont posés sur des étagères, un peu plus haut des bandages. En regardant sur ta droite et ta gauche tu aperçois des lits comme dans une infirmerie. Oui c'est ça tu es dans une infirmerie enfin une pièce assez banal quoi. Tu sors du lit en t'étirant. En baissant la tête tu remarques que tu es en culotte, heureusement que ton tee-shirt est assez grand pour faire robe. Tu regardes si des chaussures sont posés à côté du lit mais rien. Bon bah tant pis, espérons seulement qu'il n'y ait pas de boue dehors. Tu ouvres doucement la porte et à ton grand soulagement un grand soleil est au rendez-vous. Tu commences alors à marcher sur l'herbe fraîche en regardant autour de toi quand tu entends des voix venir de ta gauche. Tu tournes alors ta tête, espérant trouver des personnes mais rien, c'est alors que tu te diriges vers les voix. Tu entres dans une salle où une cinquantaine de garçons sont entrain de manger. En t'entendant arriver, ils lèvent tous la tête et ne te lâches plus du regard. Étant gênée, tu ne bouges pas. Quelque chose te viens en tête, Frypan ne t'avait pas dit qu'il était cuisiner ? Si. Tu commences à marcher de l'autre côté du bar. Quand tu l'aperçois enfin, tu ne bouges pas. L'admirant entrain de s'afférer sur un plat, concentré. Il mets le tout sur un plateau et se retourne. Surprise et gênée qu'il ai remarqué que tu le regardais, tu baisses la tête.

- Tu es enfin la. J'allais t'apporter la nourriture croyant que tu n'allais pas venir.

Tu relèves alors la tête en lui souriant. Tu baisses les yeux sur le plateau et tu remarques que deux repas sont posés dessus. Tu lui dis alors d'un ton amusé :

- Tu sais je ne vais pas manger pour deux personne.

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné et te dit timidement :

- J'espérais manger avec toi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winston :<strong>

Cela faisait déjà dix bonne minutes que vous vous baladez main dans la main. Au fur à mesure de votre visite, il te présentait les différents bâtiments. Il ne restait plus que les portes, et justement vous étiez maintenant devant. Il te regarde alors avec un air sérieux.

- Dis moi, sais tu pourquoi tu étais dans le labyrinthe quand tu es arrivée ?

Tu secoues alors tristement la tête, te rappelant que tu ne sais rien de toi, ni du pourquoi tu es arrivées ici. Voyant ton air triste, Winston se rapproche de toi et lève ta tête avec sa main pour que tu puisses le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête toujours en le regardant. Mais cependant ton air triste ne disparaît pas. Le remarquant Wiston te prends dans ses bras. Tout d'abord surprise, tu ne réponds pas à son étreinte, mais quelques secondes plus tard, tu te ressaisis et tu passes maladroitement tes mains derrière son dos.

- Bon allez on va manger maintenant. Te dit il en s'écartant

Tu hoches alors la tête et pars précipitamment vers un bâtiment. Tu sens une légère pression sur ton bras. Tu tournes alors la tête et aperçois le visage amusé de Winston.

- Le réfectoire c'est par là miss. te dit il en pointant la direction inverse de vers tu te dirigeais.

Essayant de garder un peu de fierté tu lui réponds alors d'une voix moqueuse en prenant ce coup ci la bonne direction.

- Je le savais, je voulais juste voir si tu suivais.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ben :<strong>

Cela faisait un bon moment que vous marchez tous les deux. Tu as appris quelques choses sur lui, comme le fait qu'il s'appelle Ben, qu'il a 19 ans, qu'il était coureur mais qu'il s'est fait bannir pour avoir briser une des trois règles à respecter. Il t'a d'ailleurs raconter la vie à la clairière, les certains amis qu'il s'était fait et toi tu écoutes en souriant. Quant à toi, tu lui as racontés ta vie de ton côté, tes amies, leurs morts, la tristesse puis la peur qui t'ont submergés. Tu lui as raconté tes doutes, et petit à petit tu t'es sentis en sécurité avec lui.

Vous vous tenez maintenant devant deux portes ouvertes. Ayant besoin de courage tu lui prends la main, il ne te repousse pas et réponds doucement à ton contact. Vous soufflez un grand coup et c'est parti. Vous franchissez les murs ensemble les murs de la clairière. D'un seul coup une voix s'exclame :

- Il est revenu et en plus il n'est pas seul !

D'un coup toutes les personnes se tournent vers vous. Ne sachant quoi faire tu tournes doucement la tête vers Ben qui te sourit doucement. Tu entends des pas venir vers vous et tu aperçois un groupe de garçons s'approcher. Dans ce fameux groupe tu remarques qu'un garçon qui te parait familier. Ne sachant pas d'où tu le connais tu continues à le regarder espérant que tout te vienne en un instant. Il se rapproche alors de toi et murmure doucement tout aussi choqué que toi.

- (Y/N)...

C'est sur ce simple mot que ta tête commence à tourner, ta vision s'estompe et tu tombes doucement dans le noir complet.

Dans ton rêve :

Tu cours doucement dans un près, un garçon te suis de près et te rattrape en te sautant dessus. Vous tombez tous les deux en rigolant. Tu le pousses doucement en reprenant ton souffle et tu tournes ta tête vers lui.

- Newt pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie...te répond t'il en souriant

- Excuse bidon

Pour se défendre, il se met alors à te chatouiller. Tu en rigoles à en pleurer. N'en pouvant plus tu lui demande de s'arrêter. Il te réponds alors.

- Dis que je suis le meilleur du monde et je te lâcherais

- Non.

C'est sur cette remarque qu'il recommence ce qu'il faisait. Tu lui dis de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, il te regarde en souriant et te dis d'une voix amusée :

- C'est ta dernière chance. Dis le…

- Tu es le meilleur du monde entier. Allez maintenant lâche moi..

Il te regarde alors en rigolant et te fais un bisou sur la joue en te disant :

- Eh, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son grand frère...

Dans la réalité :

Tu te réveilles doucement sur un lit entouré par deux garçons. Tu t'aperçois que c'est Newt et Ben, prise d'un élan de tendresse en te rappelant ton rêve, tu sautes dans les bras de Newt qui réponds immédiatement à ton étreinte. Tu entends quelque toussoter derrière toi. Tu te détaches alors de lui en le détaillant. Tu lui dis alors d'une voix douce :

- Tu m'as manqué grand frère…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur...

Il te sourit alors doucement et place un baiser sur son front avant de te laisser seule avec Ben. Tu te retournes alors vers lui en lui souriant. Sourire qu'il te rend quelques secondes plus tard.

- Alors comme ça tu as un grand frère ?

- Oui comme tu peux le voir

Il te souris alors tendrement et te prends doucement dans ses bras. Surprise tu passes maladroitement tes mains derrière son dos.

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, c'était horrible..

Sa voix craque au milieu de la phrase et tu te rends compte que quelque chose mouille ton épaule, tu lui relèves alors doucement la tête en lui souriant.

- Chut tout va bien, je suis la...

Il te serre un peu plus et ne veux plus te lâcher. Il baille doucement et tu te rends compte qu'il est alors fatigué. Ne voulant pas le lâcher toi non plus, tu t'installe doucement sur le lit avec lui. Tu mets ta tête contre son torse et vous endormez tous les deux après vous avoir murmurer un bonne nuit.


	6. Ton travail (1)

**Ton travail dans le bloc :**

**Gally :**

Bâtisseur. Gally est heureux que tu es choisi ce travail. Vous pouvez rester ensemble h24 et ceci ne lui déplaît pas, loin de là même. Le seul problème est qu'il est trop protecteur, tu ne peux pas transporter une planche sans qu'il ne te la prenne des mains en te faisant un bisou sur le front. Un jour tu lui as demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il t'a simplement répondu cette phrase en souriant : "Je ne veux pas que tu te blesse"

Medjacks. Tu te plais dans ce travail, il n'est pas trop fatiguant, le seul problème est l'arrivée de coureurs piqués, c'est horrible et dans ces moments la tu fais ton maximum pour prendre sur toi et ne pas fondre en larmes. Généralement tu sors et Gally est toujours là pour te prendre dans ses bras en te murmurant des mots réconfortants. Quant à Gally, il n'est pas trop content que tu sois tout le temps avec Clint et Jeff mais tu le réconfortes en lui répétant qu'il est le seul pour toi. Malgré ça, il trouve toujours un moyen pour venir te voir, généralement il se blesse exprès. Quant tu le vois arriver, tu rigoles et à la fin tu lui fais promettre qu'il ne recommencera plus, ce à quoi il te répond par un petit baiser avant de partir en courant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Newt :<strong>

Coureur. Tu aimes ce travail, étant curieuse et aimant courir c'est parfait pour toi. Mais malgré ça tu ressens de la pitié envers Newt qui, à chaque fois que tu pars te souris en pleurant, tu n'aimes pas le voir si inquiet. En ayant marre de le voir pleurer, tu lui demande ce qui se passe. Il te raconte alors son histoire, sa peur de te perdre comme il s'est perdu lui même, la peur que tu ne sois plus comme avant, souriante, heureuse avec un grand coeur. Il s'effondre dans ses bras. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu ne veux pas quitter ce travail mais tu ne veux pas non plus rendre Newt triste. Alors, tu lui relèves doucement la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux tu lui répètes plusieurs fois que tu vas faire très attention et qu'au moindre problème tu lui en parleras. Ce à quoi il te répond par un sourire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minho :<strong>

Coureur. Courir et l'une des choses qui permet de te défouler et enfermer toute la journée dans le bloc, non tu ne le supporterais pas. Il a fallu du temps pour convaincre Minho de courir dans le labyrinthe mais tu as néanmoins réussis. Enfin presque, tu ne peux pas courir seule, toujours accompagnée. Mais bon ça ne te dérange pas, tant que tu cours. La plupart du temps tu es avec Minho et à chaque fois que quelque chose de suspect se pointe, Minho te protège avec son corps en murmurant une seule phrase : "Je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas :<strong>

Cuistot. Au début tu hésitais entre coureur en cuisinier. C'est Thomas qui a fait pencher la balance. Te répétant qu'il y a des choses dangereuses, tels que les Griffeurs, les murs qui bougent. Te répétant sans cesse, la peur de te perdre, de te retrouver morte. Tu as finis par avoir peur. De plus tu es tout sauf solitaire, alors courir seule entre quatre murs n'est pas ce que tu préfères. Tu as alors commencé comme cuisinière avec Fry. La nourriture tu adores ça, et c'est loin de déplaire à Thomas qui trouve qu'a chaque fois que tu manges tu prends en poitrine. De plus étant le morfal qu'il est, chaque soir après être sorti du labyrinthe, totalement épuisé, un bon repas est ce qu'il y a de meilleur, et comme c'est toi qui l'a fait, il le déguste en te souriant tendrement.


	7. Ton travail (2)

**Ton travail dans le bloc :**

**Alby :**

Bâtisseur. Ton travail exige beaucoup de force et de volonté, quelques fois tu as du mal alors Gally est toujours la pour toi. Au fur et à mesure tu t'es fais des amis bâtisseurs et plus surprenant encore tu es la seule personne capable de calmer Gally quand il sort des gongs. Normal vu pour vous, vu que vous êtes comme frère et soeur. Mais assez surprenant pour les autres. D'ailleurs au début Alby avait du mal avec ça, croyant que quelque chose se passait entre vous mais après que tu lui ais répété plusieurs fois qu'il était comme ton frère, il ne voyait plus aucun soucis entre vous. Cependant il était très inquiet pour toi, de peur que tu te fasses mal et tu avais même appris par Newt, qu'il avait été jusqu'à menacer Gally si il ne te protégeait pas assez. Tu t'es d'abord énervée contre lui qu'il ait eu le culot de faire ça mais en essayant de comprendre, ça t'ai apparu comme une évidence, il tient à toi.

Coureur. Aimant courir, tu as décidé de passer le test pour être un coureur. Tu l'a passé sans trop de mal mais avec quelques soucis quand même, comme le fait que Minho ne voulait pas te laisser y aller seule. Tu as donc demandé pourquoi et il t'a répondu : "Ce n'est pas moi qui décide" avant de partir précipitamment. C'est alors que tout est devenu clair. Alby t'avait donné son consentement mais en vrai il ne voulait pas que tu y ailles. Ne voulant pas te prendre la tête avec lui tu as décidé de l'ignorer pendant un bon moment. Et c'est comme ça que pendant une semaine, le midi quand il s'asseyait à ta table tu partais où tu changeais de table, quand il essayait de te parler tu prétextais être occupé. Ne comprenant pas ton changement d'attitude il vint te parler et t'expliqua qu'il avait peur, peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, peur que tu te fasses piqué, ou tout simplement peur que tu meurs. Tu l'as alors pris dans tes bras en lui promettant que tu seras toujours la avec lui mais qu'il fallait qu'il te laisse y aller pour que tu sois heureuse. Ce à quoi il a répondu par un bref hochement de tête.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poele (Frypan) :<strong>

Sarcleurs. Bien que Fry aurait préféré que tu travailles avec lui, il était tout de même content pour toi que tu es choisi de travailler comme sarcleurs. De temps en temps, il devait apporté de l'eau à Zart pour l'arrosage des plantes, et c'est dans ces moments qu'il en profitait pour rester avec toi quelques temps. Quand il finissait son travail, tu le voyais marcher vers toi avec un tendre sourire plâtré sur son visage. Quant à toi tu étais bien contente de travailler comme sarcleur, tu t'étais faites beaucoup d'amis sarcleurs et tu t'entendais très bien avec Newt, ton meilleur ami dans la clairière. Bref, tu aimes ton travail et tu as le consentement de Fry, que demander de plus.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winston : <strong>

Trancheur. Winston était heureux que tu veuille travailler avec lui malgré ton envie de vomir quand tu tués des animaux. Au début tu arrivais à supportais l'odeur mais plus tu passais du temps dans le bâtiment plus tu ne pouvais plus supporter cette odeur de sang. Quand Winston s'en est aperçu et il t'a précipitamment fait sortir dehors à l'air libre. Tu l'as remercié et il t'a pris dans ses bras pour essayer de te calmer. Une fois fait, une question a surgit, pourquoi avoir continué de travailler avec lui si tu ne pouvais plus supporter ni l'odeur, ni la vue du sang. Tu lui as alors expliqué que tu voulais rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il t'a alors tendrement sourit avec de te reprendre dans ses bras heureux de ta réponse. Depuis ce jour vous continuez à travailler tous les deux, lui dedans à couper les animaux et toi dehors à t'occuper d'eux. Finalement vous avez réussi à trouver une entente.

Medjack. Après tes nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie, tu as commencé à connaître les lieux. Une fois, en essayant de couper un mouton, tu t'es finalement coupé le bras. Tu es alors arrivé à l'infirmerie et tu t'es aperçu que Clint et Jeff était occupé, tu as alors pris sur toi et pris les ustensiles nécessaire pour te soigner. Une fois fait Gally est arrivé en courant avec une grande coupure sur la jambe. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse, tu l'as alors soigner toi même. Une fois fait Clint et Jeff t'ont remercié et t'ont demandé si tu ne voulais pas abandonner ton métier de trancheurs pour le remplacer par celui de medjack. Tu as alors répondu négativement, ne voulant pas abandonner Winston mais tu as cependant accepté de venir les aider quelques fois quand tu auras finis ton travail en tant que trancheurs. Winston quant à lui, il était content pour toi. Et quelques fois quand tu soignes les autres blocards, tu le vois arriver en saignant, tu lèves alors les yeux au ciel en rigolant légèrement. Toujours le même, ne voulant pas se séparer de toi rien qu'une seconde.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ben : <strong>

Sarcleurs. Après être rentrés tous les deux du labyrinthe, vous avez pris quelques jours de repos, mais il a fallut bien vite trouver un travail car rester sans rien faire n'était pas possible pour vous. De plus c'était contre l'une des trois règles principales. Tu as alors décidé de prendre un travail dans le bloc, pas question de devenir un coureur après tous les événement passés. Pour ta part tu es devenu sarcleur, c'était un travail assez calme qui te permettait de rester près de ton frère. Tu étais heureuse et lui aussi, vous apprenez à vous connaître dans le temps. Une fois le travail fini tu allais voir Ben qui lui travaillait en tant que bâtisseur. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui venait te voir entre deux planches. Ben était content que tu te rapproches de ton frère, mais il était cependant jaloux que tu ne passes pas tout ton temps avec lui.

Bâtisseur. De temps en temps, après avoir travailler comme sarcleurs, tu viens le voir travailler. Il arrive également quelque fois, que quand tu y es, un des bâtisseurs ait besoin d'aide. Et dans ces cas là, tu te dépêches pour lui venir en aide. Une fois fait, tu te retournes et tu vois Ben te regardait avec un sourire, tu t'avances alors vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement sur les joues. Quant à lui, il te prend dans ses bras et ne te laisse pas partir avan minutes. Un jour après avoir une nouvelle fois aider, Ben s'approcha de toi et te posa une question à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas. " Veux tu travailler comme bâtisseur avec moi". Tu as hoché la tête pour dire oui mais tu as suivi ton geste avec cette phrase "Ok, mais je reste aussi avec Newt comme sarcleur". Ce à quoi il a répondu lui aussi par un hochement de tête.


	8. Amour ou Amitié ? (1)

**Amour Ou Amitié : **

**Gally :**

Depuis un certain temps toi et Gally êtes devenus de plus en plus proche, si proche que certains blocards pensent même que vous étiez en couple. Et c'est justement la question que tu te poses aussi. Vous êtes toujours la l'un pour l'autre, il te réconforte, te prend dans ses bras, t'aide quand tu as besoin d'aide, t'écoutes quand tu as besoin de parler et te change les idées quant tu as besoin de t'évader. Tout ça comme le ferait un ami. Mais alors pourquoi te regarde t'il tout le temps à longueur de journée, pourquoi est il jaloux quand tu es avec un blocard, pourquoi agit il à certains moment comme un copain le ferait. Et toi pourquoi le regardes tu avec autant de tendresse, pour aimes tu le voir jaloux, pourquoi l'admires tu quand il travail recouvert de est la question aujourd'hui. Amour ou amitié ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Newt : <strong>

Newt vient de partir dans les jardin pour travailler. Tu es soulagée mais tu es triste à la fois. Soulagée qu'il ne t'ait pas vu entrain de le regarder encore une fois, et triste qu'il t'ai laissé seule. Que se passe t'il avec toi ? Telle est la question que tu te poses depuis ce matin. Pourquoi le regardes tu sans arrêt, pourquoi te manque t'il à chaque fois qu'il part, pourquoi penses tu toujours à lui qu'il soit avec toi ou non, pourquoi tes mains deviennent moites quand tu lui dois lui dire quelque chose, mais surtout pourquoi ton coeur bat il plus vite quand il te souris ou quand il te prend simplement dans ses bras. Telle est la question. Ne sachant pas quoi faire tu te décides à en parler à Minho lors de votre course dans le labyrinthe. Tu te prépares donc rapidement et te diriges vers Minho qui t'attends à votre table de pique-nique. Tu t'installes à côté de lui tout en regardant Newt travailler, ce qui n'échappe pas à Minho. Une fois finis vous vous dirigez vers le labyrinthe où votre travaille commence. Tout se passe pour le mieux et à la pause du midi, tu lui pose la question.

Minho que pense tu qu'il se passe entre Newt et moi ?

Sincèrement ?

Oui sincèrement, je suis perdue là.

Je pense que vous vous aimez mais que vous essayez de le cacher. Ça ce voit comme un nez au plein milieu de la figure.

Vraiment ?

Oui je te dis. Vous vous regardez sans arrêt, vous n'arrêtez pas et puis quand l'un est pris entrain de regarder l'autre vous retournez à vos occupation en rougissant. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, tu n'as pas décroché un mot, trop abasourdie par les paroles de Minho pour parler. Trop occupée à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Newt. Amour ou amitié ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minho :<strong>

Ton Pov :

Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Toi et Minho êtes proches depuis un certain temps mais depuis quelques jours plus rien, même plus un bonjour. Il t'évite et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'as rien fait enfin c'est ce que tu penses. Malgré le fait que vous courez habituellement ensemble, depuis quelques jours tu cours avec Thomas. Cette soudaine ambiance te mets hors de toi. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi es tu si triste que tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? si triste que tu ne fais plus rien de tes journées ? si triste que tu en pleures des fois ? Tu supposes que c'est à cause de votre très bonne amitié mais un doute s'installe en toi. D'accord, si tu perdais un ami, tu serais triste mais pas au point d'en pleurer pendant une semaine. Est il possible que tu commence à ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui ? Tu ne sais plus, tu hésites, tu as peur. Une question surgit et reste dans ton esprit. Amour ou Amitié ?

Son Pov :

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'évite (Y/N). Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'hésite, j'ai peur. Peur de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle, quelque chose de plus fort. Peur que si je suis amoureux d'elle, elle ne se sente pas de la même façon que moi. Je l'ai remarqué la semaine dernière, on se baladait en revenant du labyrinthe. Quand d'un coup elle s'est tourné vers moi et a sourit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon coeur s'est il emballé. Voila maintenant une semaine que je ne peux plus rester avec elle, dans la même pièce sans que mes mains deviennent moites, sans que mon coeur s'emballe, et sans que des centaines de question me viennent à l'esprit telles que : "Me regarde t'elle ?", "M'aime t'elle ?". Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Amour ou amitié ?

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas : <strong>

Tu l'aimes. Oui mais, comment ? Comme une amie ? Ou comme une amoureuse ? Tu ne sais plus. Depuis maintenant quelques jours tu restes moins avec lui et tu peux voir que ça l'attriste. Mais tu ne peux rien faire tant que tu n'es pas sur de tes sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi le regardes tu autant de fois dans la même journée, pourquoi rougies tu quand il s'approche de toi. Tu ne sais plus. Ni comment te comporter avec lui. Ni ce que vous êtes tous le deux. Tant de questions dans ta tête que ça te bouleverse. Tu décides donc d'en parler à Fry, il est comme ton grand frère pour toi. Tu te lèves et va vers la cuisine. Pendant que vous préparez le repas tu lui demande quoi faire. Il te réponds qu'il se ne sait pas mais qu'une chose est sur tu ne dois pas l'éviter. Il n'y est pour rien et d'après Fry, Thomas en pleurs chaque nuit. Ta décision est prise tu dois aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens, tes doutes, tes peurs, tout. Mais d'abord tu finis le repas.


	9. Amour ou Amitié ? (2)

**Amour ou amitié :**

**Alby :**

Que se passe t'il entre toi et Alby ? Vous agissez habituellement comme deux simples amis, mais depuis cette nuit où vous avez dormi ensemble (tu as eu un cauchemar et tu l'as rejoints dans le milieu de la nuit), tu te sens bizarre envers lui. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous dormez ensemble mais ce matin en le regardant dormir, tu te sentais attiré par lui. Que se passe t'il avec toi ? Tu ne sais pas. Mais tu as peur, peur de ressentir des sentiments envers Alby. Que faire ? C'est justement la question que tu te poses quand tu vois quelqu'un venir vers toi. Et bien sûr cette personne n'est autre qu'Alby.

Il continue d'avancer vers toi avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Sourire que tu as envie d'enlever mais tu te retrouves sans que tu ne puisses l'expliquer à lui sourire en retour en rougissant furieusement. En voyant ça, son sourire redouble et toi, tu détournes la tête gênée.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non c'est bon j'ai terminé, je vais prendre une douche.

Tu pars rapidement le laissant sur place choqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Quant à toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as pris, mais tu ne peux pas rester en face de lui a faire semblant que tout va bien alors qu'en réalité tout va mal. Des centaines de questions persistent dans ta tête, si bien que le tournis te viens. Tu pars alors vers les douches pour te relaxer en ne pensant qu'a une chose : Amour ou Amitié ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poele (Frypan) :<strong>

Tu te lèves doucement de ton lit avant de t'étirer. Après t'être bien préparé tu décides qu'un bon petit déjeuner ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu sors alors de ta chambre et te diriges vers la cuisine où d'autres blocards sont déjà entrain de manger. Tu prends un plateau et te diriges vers une table vide. Tu as besoin de te vider l'esprit. Tu manges rapidement et te diriges vers ton cuisiner préféré Fry. Tu l'as surpris entrain de cuisiner. Il était magnifique dans son tablier...Tu secoues brusquement la tête en te rendant compte de tes pensées. Mais que se passe t'il avec toi ? Tu n'as jamais été comme ça envers lui. Il est comme ton meilleur ami et tu ne peux pas penser ça de lui. Certes il était beau, il avait du charme et ça tu étais sûre. Tu n'avais envie que d'une chose, le prendre dans tes bras par surprise et l'embrasser dans le cou avant de remonter.. Non c'est reparti, tu recommences à secouer la tête espérant faire sortir ces idées bizarre de ta tête. Mais ce geste attire l'attention de Fry qui se tourne vers toi avec surprise de te voir ici, mais bientôt un sourire se plâtre sur son beau visage, et toi comme une idiote tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rougir. Que faire ? Te voyant comme ça, il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de toi avant de te prendre dans ses bras. Ton visage est tellement proche du sien. Tu t'approches de lui doucement en mettant une main sur son visage avant de te reculer brusquement te rendant compte de ton geste. Tu t'éloignes de lui au maximum avant de te frapper mentalement.

- (Y/N) ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va. Je vais travailler.

Tu as déjà franchi la porte quand tu entends Fry t'appeler mais tu continues ton chemin sans te retourner. Mais que se passe t'il avec toi ? Vous avez toujours agis comme des amis et là tu avais envie de ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Une larme tombe sur ta joue, puis deux, puis trois. Tu les essuies rageusement. Tu te diriges vers le jardin pour commencer ta journée qui n'a pas si bien commencé. Une seule question sur ton esprit : Amour ou amitié ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winston :<strong>

Tu étais occupé à panser le bras de Gally quand tu entends quelqu'un rentrer dans le dortoir. Tu regardes la porte et sourit en apercevant ton meilleur ami, ton pilier dans la clairière, Winston. Tu étais trop occuper à regarder Winston pour t'occuper du bras de Gally. D'ailleurs pas de chance, Gally se met à hurler de douleur. Mince, tu as peut être trop appuyé sur son bras. Tu lui présentes ton regard d'excuse avant de finir ton travail et de te diriger vers ton beau Winston. Ton ? Mais que se passe t'il avec toi ? Certes il est beau et tu ne vas pas le cacher mais il n'est pas à toi. Vous êtes de simples amis voire meilleurs amis mais ça se limite là. Rien de plus. Mais alors pourquoi as tu sans arrêt envie de le prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser insensé. Une main bouge devant ton champs de vision. Tu regardes le destinataire : Winston. Mince tu avais complètement oublié sa présence. Tu te mets à rougir et tu caches tes joues avec tes mains. Il rigole doucement avant de te prendre les mains.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougies.

Tu te tournes brusquement et sors par la porte prendre l'air le laissant complètement abasourdi en regardant ses mains. Cette phrase mène le doute en toi. Tu ne sais plus quoi penser. Amour ou amitié ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ben :<strong>

Tu t'approches doucement des bâtisseurs. Certains te voit mais tu leur demande de ne rien dire en plaçant un doigt sur ta bouche. Tu es maintenant derrière Ben pris d'un élan inconnu tu lui fais un câlin. Il se retourne doucement vers toi avant de répondre à ton étreinte. Tu te sens en sécurité dans ses bras et tu ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête. Quand le câlin prend fin, Ben te fait un bisou sur le front. Tu aimes quand il est doux avec toi. Que se soit rien que vous deux ou devant tout le monde.

Mais malheureusement en ce moment, tu te sens bizarre envers lui. Tu as l'impression que ces simples gestes affectueux signifient plus pour lui que pour toi. Tu as l'impression qu'il est jaloux quand il te voit avec un autre blocard. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu n'es sûre de rien. Mais depuis hier un autre soucis s'ajoute. Pourquoi ressens tu ce pincement au coeur quand il te laisse seule ? Pourquoi as tu envie qu'il se sente d'une autre façon que le ferait un ami envers toi ? Es tu amoureuse de lui ? Non pas possible. Mais pourtant un doute sommeille en toi et tu ne sais plus comment réagir face à lui tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée. Tu fais comme ci tout allait bien mais en vrai dans ta tête, c'est la vrai pagaille. Que faire ? Amour ou amitié ?


End file.
